That ain't me son!
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: Ginny is getting a baby, but things don't really turn out as they should.. Don't worry, it's not really romantic!


Disclaimer: *points at Rowling* Hers, not mine.  
  
A/N: I'm not very into this pairing, but I got the idea and couldn't let it get away that easily! So here's the result...  
  
*ARRRRGHHHH!!* *Come on Ginny, you're doing great!* Mrs. Weasley encouraged her daughter, who was about to give birth to her baby.  
  
*I'M DYING!! I AM DYING!!* Ginny yelled. *No you're not!* The doctor said, trying to let her calm down a bit. *I FUCKING HATE HARRY!! I FUCKING HATE YOU, HARRY!!!!*  
  
~In the waitingroom... ~  
  
*Wow... did you hear that?!* Harry commented. Ron slowly nodded, looking very pale and was pacing up and down the room, which was full of redhaired people.  
  
*My... little baby sister...* Ron said slowly. *And... -you-... I still can't believe it!*  
  
Harry shrugged. *It's just one of those things that happen... I love her, she loves me.* Ron eyed him suspiciously. *Are you SURE you didn't use the Imperius Curse on her?!*  
  
*Leave the boy alone, Ron,* Mr. Weasley said, who was looking nervous. A silence. *Harry, how do Muggles give birth to their children?* He asked eagerly.  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times. *Uhm... The same way, I guess...* He blushed a bit.  
  
*AARGHHHHHHH!!* Another scream was heard. Everyone looked a bit alarmed. *Don't worry, it's normal.* Charlie said, but looking concerned himself.  
  
Ron cast a dark look at Harry. *You're killing her...* Harry didn't reply, Ron was like this for the past nine months, but Harry could handle it. After all, Ron did seem very happy at the wedding. He'd forgive him for this. Perhaps.  
  
~back in the operation-room-thing~  
  
*OH MY GOD!! I'M EXPLODING!!!* Mrs. Weasley frowned. *I had to do this seven times. SEVEN! And Fred and George are twins, so that was even worse!* Ginny seemed to find the thought of just having one baby at this time a bit comforting. *But... AARGHH!!*  
  
*I can see his legs!!* The doctor said, enthusiastic. *LEGS?!! NOT THE HEAD?!!* Ginny screamed. *Well, that sometimes happens but it doesn't matter for the baby's health, so it's okay.* The doctor assured her. *Just one more big push and you're trough!*  
  
*AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!!!* A baby started crying.  
  
All the people in the waiting room sighed relieved. * Well done, Harry!* Fred and George started clapping. Harry blushed again. Ron glared at him. *You're lucky this time...*  
  
Back in the operation room, Ginny was panting, the doctors were weighing the baby boy, the stuff they do when a baby's born and a happy Mrs. Weasley.  
  
*Now that wasn't all that bad was it?* She said, cheerfully. Ginny just glared at her. *I... am going to KILL Harry!* *I still want to kill Arthur.*Mrs. Weasley laughed. *I want Harry here...* Ginny said, still panting. *I'll go get him for you, dear.*  
  
Soon enough, the whole room was full of Weasleys, and a very happy Harry. He gently kissed Ginny's forehead. *Are you alright?*Ginny scowled. *I'm gonna kill you when I'm out of bed.* Harry laughed. *No, I'm serious.* The smile faded. *Right. Anyway, where is our baby?*  
  
A nurse placed the little baby next to his mother, wrapped into a nice warm robe. *So, what's his name?* Bill asked. *Hmm... we're not sure yet...*Ginny said. Everyone started to say names at once.  
  
*Ethan!*Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
*Danny!* Charlie yelled.  
  
*How about Lucas?*Percy proposed, the only one who stayed calm trough it all.  
  
*Ron!* Ron shouted, excited.  
  
*Who wants to be named Ron!* Fred replied.  
  
*It's a very nice name!*  
  
*For an idiot, yeah!*  
  
*Draco!*Charlie yelled. Everyone stared at him. *What?! Oh right, Malfoy. I get it... sorry... That's what you get when you're a dragon tamer...* Ginny shifted uncomftarble.  
  
*How about Lilah?* George said, interrupting the silence.  
  
*That's a girls' name, stupid!* Fred hit the back of George head.  
  
*Oh, yeah... *  
  
*Brad!*Ron said, still a bit disappointed they didn't choose his own name.  
  
*Eric!*Bill yelled.  
  
*How about Sirius?*Mrs. Weasley said, she knew Ginny and Harry would definitely choose that name out of all the suggested.  
  
The noise that was so strong in the room three seconds before, was now completely silent.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other, Harry's eyes suddenly very deep and emotional. Ginny nodded. *That's a very nice name.*Harry smiled. *Now let me take a good look at our son.* He gently picked Sirius the baby up and removed the robe of his head. A silence. *Ginny... why is our baby BLOND?!*  
  
~~ - Because it's not yours!  
  
Bwahahaha! What did you expect?! Of course it's not some sappy romance, who do yeh think I am?!  
  
I changed the " into * because of the error thing that's going on here on FF...  
  
Review or... Well... you'd make Sirius the non existing BEBE cry!!~~ 


End file.
